


Aspect of Life

by CursedVirtuoso (OBVOS)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBVOS/pseuds/CursedVirtuoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has anyone thought about how the aspects would be Introduced?<br/>Ok, I didn't write this one. This one is what inspired me to write the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspect of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Royal Forge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/740780) by [jackabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackabee/pseuds/jackabee). 



Life is energy. Life is meaning. Life gives purpose to Time and Space. Life marshals Blood and Breath. Without Life the Heart will not beat; Rage could not be felt, Hope could not rise; Mind cannot think, Light cannot shine, Doom cannot come; the Void keeps no secrets.

Life is the fire of the Forge of Creation. From it all beings emerge, even when it ravages the land, for nature surges back with a vengeance. The pyre, in this sense, becomes the egg, and from its ashes all who follow Life shall emerge anew.

Many look for the meaning of Life without realizing that Life itself gives meaning. It drives all other ambitions of man – it even drives the ambitions of Gods. To wield it is to never be beholden by them, but to have them in the very palm of your hand.


End file.
